


Запиши мой голос в своём сердце

by KimKanejae



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Джинхёк влип уже тогда, когда наткнулся на эту радиопередачу.





	Запиши мой голос в своём сердце

**Author's Note:**

> написано для fandom K-Pop 2019.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/ACfBdpi)

Только что закончившуюся смену Джинхёка было трудно назвать лёгкой: от народа не было отбоя, аппарат, делающий мороженое, сломался, клиенты злились из-за того, что Джинхёк не справлялся со своими обязанностями баристы так быстро, как им бы хотелось, а под конец дня новенький официант опрокинул на него айс-американо. Благо, Сыну тут же отправил парнишку на кухню, чтобы ему не влетело, сам переделал кофе и отнёс заказ, но и так плохое настроение Джинхёка опустилось ниже некуда.

— У меня есть запасная рубашка, Джинхёк-а, — произносит Сыну, вернувшись к другу. — Надо?

— Спасибо, хён, но я домой уже через десять минут. Тони приехал, так что он сейчас и сменит меня, а я пойду, — Джинхёк слабо улыбается, снимая фартук. — Устал за сегодня, день сумасшедший какой-то.

— Ну у тебя завтра выходной, отоспись как следует, ладно? — обеспокоенным тоном просит Сыну, хлопает его по плечу и, извинившись, убегает к столику у окна.

— Постараюсь, — отвечает в никуда Джинхёк, приводя в порядок рабочее место перед тем, как пустить за стойку Тони. А когда тот подходит к нему, желает удачной смены и направляется к служебным помещениям — переодеться.

Выйдя наконец на улицу, Джинхёк видит подъезжающий автобус и мчится к остановке. Расплатившись, он усаживается на ближайшее свободное место и достаёт из кармана телефон с наушниками.

Он крутит радиостанции в надежде отвлечься от мыслей о работе, но кругом лишь новости и чарты с заезженными песнями, от которых его уже воротит — в кафе они играют постоянно. И когда он уже отчаивается и подумывает над тем, чтобы выключить радио и ехать в тишине, то натыкается на какое-то шоу «вечера с Ушином». Спустя минут десять Джинхёк понимает, что в этой передаче диджей разговаривает на различные темы и отвечает на вопросы слушателей.

На первый взгляд это кажется Джинхёку скучным, но выбора у него нет. Да и голос у этого Ушина какой-то магический — глубокий и с хрипотцой. Он словно пробирается под кожу, цепляется за что-то в душе, заставляя вслушиваться во всё, что говорит Ушин.

Дорога до дома пролетает так быстро, что Джинхёк еле успевает выскочить из автобуса на своей остановке.

***

На следующий день Джинхёк ставит себе напоминание в телефоне, чтобы не пропустить начало этой передачи, и весь вечер проводит, слушая ответы Ушина на вопросы и размышления на темы, которые предлагают ему слушатели.

Это интересно, думает теперь Джинхёк. Ушин говорит умные вещи, порой даже слишком, и Джинхёк невольно начинает продумывать в своей голове его образ.

В его представлении Ушин красивый. А ещё он невысокого роста, он — обязательно — носит очки, у него светлые мягкие волосы, яркая, ослепительная улыбка и... И вот здесь Джинхёку нужно остановить свой поток воображения, потому что это уже несерьёзно и несмешно.

Хотя бы потому, что дальнейшие выдумки по поводу внешности Ушина можно смело относить к «Ли Джинхёк, ты попал». Можно было бы обойтись простым «красивый», хотя это тоже звучит как-то не _так_. Сыну бы посмеялся, узнав, о чём вообще думает Джинхёк.

***

Спустя две недели Джинхёк жалеет, что вообще наткнулся на эту радиостанцию. Теперь ни один вечер не проходит без голоса Ушина, доносящегося то из наушников, то из динамика телефона, то из колонок компьютера.

Но на самом деле он жалеет о том, что в их кафе играют лишь популярные песни. И о том, что решил рассказать про эту передачу своему другу, когда тот забежал к ним в перерыв.

— Что тебе мешает поискать в интернете его фотографии, раз он тебя так заинтересовал, хён? — спрашивает Ёхан, стоя перед стойкой в ожидании своего карамельного капучино. — Или ты об этом даже не подумал?

Джинхёку хочется вылить кофе Ёхана прямо ему в лицо, а после побиться головой о что-то тяжёлое. Он ни слова не сказал о том, что его зацепил Ушин. Он даже не намекнул на это никак! С чего вообще этот мелкий... С чего вообще Ёхан это взял?

И да — он не подумал о том, что можно поискать что-либо про Ушина в интернете.

— Ёхан-а, во-первых, делать мне больше нечего, а во-вторых, мне он ни капли не интересен, — Джинхёк закатывает глаза и ставит стакан с напитком перед другом.

— Поэтому ты только о нём и болтаешь, — вздыхает Сыну сбоку. Когда он к ним успел подойти, Джинхёк пропустил, но теперь ему хочется стукнуть их обоих. Можно и подносом, что Сыну как раз держит в руках.

— Да я его даже не видел, чтобы он мне понравился, чего вы ко мне пристали, — он отворачивается от друзей, делая вид, что занят работой, перебирая бутылки с сиропами и топпингами.

— Психует, — смеётся Сыну, обращаясь, видимо, к Ёхану, — вот, даже не хочет с нами разговаривать.

— Хён, — зовёт Ёхан, — ты не обижайся на нас, но подумай над этим, ладно? Влюбиться в один лишь голос и образ, который ты сам себе придумал — реально. Главное потом не разочароваться в самом конце.

Ответить Джинхёк не успевает — когда он оборачивается, то видит, как Сыну заворачивает на кухню, а за Ёханом закрывается входная дверь. Но зато сомнений и вопросов, витающих в голове благодаря своим друзьям, у него явно прибавляется.

***

Дома Джинхёк пытается найти хоть что-либо об этом Ушине в интернете, но кроме ссылок на сайт с его шоу, на записи эфиров (нет, Джинхёк правда не собирается их все слушать) и твиттер, в котором можно задавать вопросы, нет ничего. Совсем. Ни фотографий, ни реального имени, ни соцсетей.

От резко падающего настроения его спасает уже привычная заставка, означающая начало передачи, и глубокий голос, от интонаций которого сдержать улыбку просто невозможно.

Но в конце Ушин говорит, что это был последний эфир, благодарит всех слушателей за бесконечное количество поддержки и тёплых слов в свой адрес и приносит свои извинения, что так внезапно об этом всём заявляет.

Расстроенный голос Ушина режет Джинхёка по сердцу.

А записи предыдущих эфиров Джинхёк всё-таки ставит на скачивание, пока они ещё есть в общем доступе.

***

— Ты чего такой кислый, Джинхёк-а? — спрашивает Сыну следующим утром, когда проходит мимо него в служебные помещения. — Ты ведь не обиделся на нас с Ёханом, правда?

— Нет, конечно, — Джинхёк качает головой и слабо улыбается, — я просто не выспался.

— Всю ночь радио слушал что ли? — по-доброму шутит Сыну, облокотившись о стойку.

— Почти, — начинает Джинхёк, подготавливая рабочее место к началу смены, — я скачал записи всех эфиров. И прежде, чем ты скажешь, что я влип — он закрыл передачу.

— Оу, — только и успевает произнести Сыну, когда к ним в кафе врывается Ёхан вместе с каким-то парнем. — Ёхан-а, ты в курсе, что мы ещё не открылись?

— Сыну-я, ты в курсе, что меня это никогда не волнует? — ослепительно улыбается Ёхан, пользуясь привилегиями парня официанта. — И вообще я не один, если вы не заметили. Знакомьтесь, это Ким Усок, мой коллега.

— Доброе утро, ребят, — Джинхёку хватает лишь трёх слов, чтобы узнать в этом человеке Ушина.

_Он намного красивее, думает Джинхёк, чем я его себе представлял._

Только волосы тёмные, а не светлые. И Усок ниже него. А ещё глаза. В этих глазах можно утонуть, и Джинхёк с радостью бы это сделал, будь у него возможность (и он надеется, что в будущем у него она появится. По крайней мере, он точно сделает всё для этого).

И в жизни голос Усока звучит ещё лучше.

Кажется, его друзья были правы — он влип ещё тогда, когда только наткнулся на эту радиопередачу.

А о том, как убить Ёхана, если тот всё знал с самого начала, Джинхёк подумает после.


End file.
